Please Smile Again
by bltsandwich9
Summary: Luffy plays a game where he meets two internet friends and they become really close. He doesn't do well in school and doesn't have any friends. When one of his brothers die and the other is badly injured. How will he learn to cope? Will his internet friends notice the changes in him and help before it's too late?


"It's him." I heard a person whisper as they pointed to me, "The weird kid."

"I heard he gets into lots of fights."

"Oh yeah? I heard in his old school he's the reason they shut down."

"He eats so much but isn't fat. What a weirdo."

"He doesn't even have friends. I kinda feel bad for him but I don't want to become friends with him."

As I walked down the hallway of my school, East Blue High, I ignored all the whispers and rude remarks. There was only one class left and I could finally go home.

I entered the classroom immediately feeling all their eyes on me. I lost all my good friends when my old school got shut down.

They all moved away and went to different schools. I haven't seen them since.

I plopped down at a desk at the back of a the room sighing as I ran a hand through my raven coloured locks.

It wasn't long until our teacher, Mr. Akagami, came in.

"Hello class." He grinned and waved at us all. "Good afternoon Mr. Akagami." everyone replied.

"So today we have a new student, Please come in and introduce yourself."

The door opened and a guy with dark hair and with dark bags under silver coloured eyes. He was wearing a yellow hoodie with some sort of design on the back, the hoodie was open revealing a black t-shirt underneath, he also had jeans and black trainers.

He seemed familiar somehow but I couldn't tell why.

"Names Donquixote Law." was all he said, his hands were in his pockets and his eyes scanned the room looking at everyone. Once his gaze landed on me I tensed up. It was cold and calculating.

"Okay everyone make sure to get along with Law. Take your seat at the back next to Luffy, Luffy raise your hand." Mr. Akagami said.

I slowly rose my hand, Law walked over to me and sat down at the seat next to me. Shortly after Mr. Akagami began his lesson and I zoned out.

I couldn't wait to get home so I could talk to them. That'd be great.

"-ffy? Luffy? That's your name right?" I snapped out of it when I realised someone was talking to me. It was Law.

"Wha-? Um yeah it is.." I muttered. "I was wondering if you want to be partners for the upcoming project? You seem less annoying than everyone else so." He asked.

A project? Oh, it was probably that thing Mr. Akagami talked about yesterday. "So?" he asked his voice slightly irritated.

"U-uh okay!" I answered still slightly shocked he asked me. I mean I know he just transferred but he's at least got to have heard some of the things people have said about me, _right_?

"Let's start working on it tomorrow after school then?" he asked. "Okay sure." "Here give me your phone."

I handed him my phone, "I put in my number, see you tomorrow then." he said after handing the phone back to me.

Then he picked up his books and left the class.

It was only then I realised class was over. I grabbed my stuff and then swiftly exited the classroom and then school.

I ran all the way home and threw the door open. I didn't bother saying 'I'm Home' because both my brothers were on a school trip and my dad on a business one.

I threw my bag, it landed on the sofa and went up stairs. I turned on my computer opening my favourite game.

The only cons about it was that it sometimes took forever to load. After about a minute or two it loaded and I entered my username and password.

As soon as my avatar loaded in I was bombarded with questions from my two internet friends, Trafalgar or as I call him Traffy and .Life or as I call him Cat.

"-ere's the dungeon.. STRAW HAT! Are you okay?!" the smooth voice of Traffy filled with worry asked. Before I could reply the gruff voice of Cat cut in, "Did something happen?"

"Nah I'm fine. I just zoned out in class and the game took ages to load." I spoke into my microphone.

I heard both of them sigh in relief. "It's just you're usually on earlier." Cat said.

"Anyway what's this I heard about a dungeon?" I asked grinning, not that they could see it. "Oh we found one minutes before you joined. We were about to raid it. Wanna come with?" Traffy asked.

"Shishishi! Sure." I laughed for the first time this day, genuinely happy.

We raided the dungeon and got some pretty good loot. It occurred to me that Traffy sounded strangely similar to Law. Same with the way Cat sounded kind of similiar to this dude in school named Eustass Kid. Probably just a coincidence though.

"We got some pretty good loot from that raid." Cat stated. "Shishishi! Yup!" I laughed. "We did indeed." Traffy commented.

My phone started ringing. "Sorry hold on, my phone's ringing." I said, took off my headphones and muted my microphone.

"Hello? Are you Monkey D. Luffy?" the person on the other side of the phone asked, "Yup. Who's asking?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but, your brother Ace passed away on his school trip and your other brother Sabo was badly injured from the bus crashing."

"W-what?" My breath caught in my throat. I could feel moistness slid down the side of my face. I was crying.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." the voice said not sounding apologetic or comforting in the least.

I let out a strangled sob as I fell to my knees off my chair. I hung up on the person in my phone and just sat there. I wondered if Dad knew..

The tears kept rolling down my cheeks as I let out anguished sobs. I couldn't stop the tears. After a couple of minutes I stopped crying and buried my head in my knees. Ace was gone and Sabo could possibly die because of his injuries- he could **_die_** -

I sniffled. I'd be left alone again. Please no. I had Cat and Trafalgar. That thought was comforting to be at least. But what if they left me... I wouldn't be able to cope.

My hand grasped the side of my desk and I slowly got up, I stumbled downstairs and got a glass of water.

I let out a couple of breaths and put on a fake smile. I didn't want Trafalgar or Cat to be worried. My feet carried me upstairs and I put back on my headphones unmuting my microphone.

"I'm back.." I murmured. "You okay? You sound less enthusiastic than usual." Cat asked. "'m fine." I replied making my voice as happy and enthusiastic as I could. I would've left and made up some excuse about how I had to go but right now I just needed to forget.

Hopefully I could if I was playing.

"If you say so.." Traffy said not sounding convinced at all, "If you want to talk about anything remember we're here, okay?"

"Yeah. Always remember that Straw hat." Cat said his voice softer than usual.

"Thanks you guys, but I'm fine. Really!" I smiled a small smile. Despite all this sadness just talking to them cheered me up a bit.

We played for another hour or two before I left to do my homework. Shortly after I had some instant noodles for dinner and hit the hay.

When my alarm woke me up I didn't want to go to school. I decided to skip, they'd understand. I just found out about my brothers-

I didn't even want to think about it. I rolled over and shifted into a more comfortable position and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **I probably should finish my like other 7 stories first but oh well lol**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Blaze**


End file.
